Super Smash High School
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Welcome to Super Smash High School! This school is out of the ordinary by classes, lunch, teachers, and many more!
1. First Day

Today is the first day of school. Everyone is wearing the school uniform. The girls and guys were wearing their school uniforms. The girls are wearing a red knee-length dress with a white coat-vest,white socks, and brown dress shoes. The guys were wearing a white shirt with two buttons on it, red pants, white socks, and brown dress shoes. All the smashers knew each other, but there were other students that didn't look very familar. Some of the smashers knew them, but not everyone. There were a couple of girls. One girl has shoulder-length brown hair and dark blue eyes. Another girl has light blonde hair that goes to her mid back and has blue eyes that are slightly lighter then the first girl. The third girl has dark red hair that goes to up to her upper back and has brown eyes. There were two girls that had angel wings. The first one has unruley black hair and dark blue eyes. She also has tan skin. The other angel has bluke hair tied in a messy ponytail and has green eyes. She has cream-white skin. There we're a couple of girls and guys that were more on the darkside. There was a girl that has siver-upper back length hair, black eyes, and pale skin. She's with a guy friend who has black hair with red streaks. He also has red eyes and has pale skin. There were a couple of other guys in the building, but no one knows where they are.

"Hey," Ike shouted. "I reconigze some of those people! That brunette is Ellen, that blonde is Kayla, the one angel is Dark and her cute sister is here!"

"Ike," Wolf scolded. "can you not shout?"

"It's not like I'm going to get in trouble-" A yell was heard. It sounded like Snake's voice.

"No freakin' yelling in the hallways!"

"Snake's a teacher," Wolf said sounding puzzled.

"Yes, I'm a history teacher."

"Who are the other teachers here," The bluenette questioned.

"There's Miss Toadstool, Mr. Hatake, Miss Silveress, Mr...Luigi, and those are all I know. That isn't all the teachers in this school though."

"How many years have you been teaching?"

"This is my first year."

"Who did you replace," Wolf asked.

"Some dude named Mewtwo," Snake said. "Don't worry, you'll like history."

"I hope so. Most of the teachers were so boring last year," Ike commented.

"I'll show you the fun of history."

"Awesome," Wolf said sounding slightly cheerful. "The principal is still Captain Falcon, right?"

"Yes," Snake said as he looks down. He walks closer to Wolf and Ike and tries to sound as quiet as possible. "He can be very annoying at times, and if you get a detention, he'll Falcon punch you to the detention room. Don't tell anyone I told you this." The two boys glances at each other and nod.

"We can't wait until class officially starts."

"You guys better go to your classroom before the late bell rings. New bells came in, so whenever they go off, they have this firework-exploding sound. It can get loud at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Okay," The two boys, and everyone else ran to their classrooms before the bell rang.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is a new story of what I call, Super Smash High School. It will be longer thoughout the story, so don't worry. Anyways, I don't got much to say except that I don't own super smash and all OC's belong to their respective owners. Also, OC's will be accepted!


	2. Pure Randomness

**Smash-Ed**

Dark, Rin, Ike, Link, Diego, Roland, Marth, Roy, and Ellen formed a group and talked to each other about themselves and school.

"Okay," Link said, trying to start a random conversation. "Do you have any idea who our teacher is going to be?"

"I heard It's Mr. Hatake," Roy answered. "I also heard two guys are going to prank him."

"Are you serious," Diego said with disbelief.

"Uh-huh."

"Shush," Marth said, trying to kill the conversation. "I hear footsteps." He was right. It was Michael walking in.

"Good morning everyone," He greeted.

"What are we doing today," Roy asked.

"For today, I'm just going to tell you the rules."

"Woohoo," Pit said as he ran in.

"You're late."

"It's the first day," Pit said sounding sad. "Three dudes shoved me into a locker." Dark gasped right when Pit said it.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No," Pit said, looking down. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not," The teacher said, summoning a dragon to heal Pit. The angel looks up and smiles.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, for the rules-" he gets interrupted by Ellen.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Can't you hold it?"

"I don't wanna smell like wee wee," Ellen whined. Dark and Pit raised their hands into the air, waiting to be called on.

"We need to go too," Both of the angels said, sounding like they're in a rush. Michael sighs then glances at all the students.

"Fine," He said. "If you need to go, then go." Pit quickly got up and went to the boys bathroom. The boys and girls bathroom was just like a normal ones out in public, but the lights change color.

The students were starting to get bored of waiting. Rin sighs and merely stares out the window, entering a trance like state as explained the rules. Roy and Link decided to not pay attention at all and poke each other with their swords. A few minutes later, and, Ellen,Dark,and Pit return from the bathroom.

"Are you all good now," Mr. Hatake asked as the three took their seats.

"Yes," All three replied at once. It became almost dead silent until someone, who's on a skateboard, goes into the classroom.

"Sup teach," the skateboarder said in a funny accent. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing the normal school uniform like everyone is suppose to wear.

"Reinhard," Michael scolded. "Get back to where you're suppose to be."

"I don't wanna," he whined. "My teach's a meanie!"

"Class will be over soon."

"Can I please stay here until the bell rings," Reinhard asked very innocently, like a beggar.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Do you want a detention?" Right after he spoke, the skateboarder left in a flash. All of the students in the classroom were laughing their butts off. Just a few moments later, the bell rings, causing everyone to stop laughing and rush out of the door.

**Class of Humor**

****A couple of students walked into a classroom. In the classroom, there we're a bunch of stuff that people would use to prank people, such as whoopie cushions. A girl walked into the classroom and looked around. She has red hair with black streaks tied in a ponytail at the end like a Zoroark, golden-brown eyes, and is wearing the school uniform. Roy rushes into the classroom and sees the young girl and whistles.

"I see a pretty lady," he commented. The girl stayed quiet for a moment, until he came over to her. "My name's Roy," he said.

"I'm Alexia," she said.

"There's no teachers right now, so I'm going to sit in the teacher's seat," So he does exactly what he said. "Mmkay class, this is your teach, Roy smashy pants! You can just call me Mr. smashy pants-" A teacher walks in and sees Roy sitting in his seat. This teacher has dark red hair and scarlet eyes.

"Roy," the teacher snapped. "Get out of my seat."

"Awww," Roy gets up and goes to the emo corner, which no one knew there was even one. Reinhard runs in late, which he had a few tears on his shirt and some bruises on his face.

"I know I'm late," Reinhard said, panting. "This one dude that looks huge and evil hurt me!"

"You don't look that hurt," The teacher said. Several students chuckle at Reinhard. A student ran into the classroom. There was something unusual about him. He's not wearing the school uniform. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he's wearing blue jeans, brown boots. He has slightly spiky silver hair, and green emerald eyes. "Uh...can you explain why your shirtless, Krowe?"

"This one jerk attacked me, so I had to change, but I didn't have a shirt," He replied. "Yeah, so I'm stuck wearing this stuff."

"...We'll talk later," The teacher said. "Alright, my name is Cinder, but you can call me Mr. Gallowsraven. I am going to teach you all how to be a smartass."

"Cinder's a pretty name," a guy commented. He's wearing the girl's uniform, has white hair that covers one of his eyes, and he was wearing weird make up. There's something familiar about him, but no one could recognize him. "Hey, guess what?"

"Chicken butt," he replied. The students laugh at what Cinder replied. "You look familiar, do you happen to be...Ghirahim...the _fabulous _villian?" The students laugh a lot harder at the comment.

"...Yes," he replied.

"Class, this is a good example of a transvestite." As the time went by, Mr. Gallowsraven told everyone the rules about his classroom. Some students weren't paying attention, which seems normal. Just as the bell was about to ring, Cinder told everyone to have a nice day, then he sees Rin. _Hey, that's my younger sister,_ he thought. The bell rings and everyone runs out of the door with glee.

* * *

WOOT! Hey guys, I finally got this chapter finished! I am SO sorry for not updating this in forever! I had a horrible case of the writer's block. I like to thank some of my friends for helping me out with this chappie, which makes me overly happy! Alrighty, well, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed this epic chappie!


	3. Evil to Love

**Health**

Roy, Krowe, Dark Zelda, and Dark rush into the class right before the bell rings. Rio walks into the classroom with no rush, right when she steps into the room, the bell rings. A brunette girl with a crown walks into the classroom. She looks around the classroom, then prepares herself to speak.

"Hello class," the teacher said, "Call me Daisy!"

"I got a legit health question," Roy questioned, "What is the male part that is between your legs?"

"You should know that by now," She answered. "If you don't know that, then ask your guardian about it."

"What if I don't have a guardian?"

"I'm ignoring you now. Alright, for the rules," Daisy starts to explain some of the rules. It started to bore half of the students, until another student barged into the door. It was Ike.

"Teacher, you won't believe what I just found!" he yelled. "It's gold!"

"Really," Daisy said with excitement. "Class is cancelled for the next few days!

"YEAH!" All the students yelled, "NO CLASS!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled. It became dead silent. "Pika?"

"Seriously, what is the male part that is between your legs," Roy asked. Krowe walks over to Roy and whispers him the answer. "Ohhhh."

**The Evil Class**

"Class," A tall guy started to speak. He had black short hair, red eyes, and pale skin. "All of you retards are going know the true meaning of evil. I have a few rules for you, number one, no killing each other unless I say so, number two, no retarded questions, and number three, I hate you all so I might write you up when I feel like it."

"You faggot," a student commented. He looked a lot like Ganondorf, but had no beard and looked much younger, like a teenager. "You never told us who you even are!"

"Well Ganon_tard, _I'm Nigel, but you call me Mr. Wendlez. I don't like you very much."

"I hate you more," Ganon retorted. "So go die."

"I'll do so after you die," Nigel said. "We're moving on, so here's all the stuff you will learn about..." Dark Zelda started to Zone out while Nigel is talking about boring stuff.

"Mr. Retard, can you not talk about boring crap and make it more fun?"

"No! Learning needs to be as boring as possible and you retards need to feel the true meaning of it. You can either deal with it or one of the students here can kill you."

_Damn, this teacher doesn't really know the true meaning of evil. If he did, then it'd be more hand's on, not stupid crap,_ Dark Zelda thought.

"The bell is about to ring. So that means that all of you will have a lot of homework, muwhahaha!"

"You suck," Ghirahim said.

"Whatever you say, Trannyhead-" He gets interrupted by the bell.

**Class of Love**

There were two,Ikes arguging in the classroom,and then Marth comes into the room and clangs the two Ikes heads together causing them to accidently kiss.

"YOUR LIPS TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!"Both Ikes screamed.

Rin walks into the room and burns both of the Ikes,"Shut your traps you annoying pests."Both of the Ikes run around like crazy,throwing buckets of water at each others butts.A couple more students walk into the classroom,and five minutes after the bell rings the teacher comes in unsteady.

"Hello everyone."She said in a loopy tone."My name is,Tink but call me Tinky."

"Did you drink,Lon Lon Milk?"Rio asked.

"I'm assigning seats it can be anyone,but it has to be boy,girl."Rio sat between both Ikes,Dark and Pit sat next to each other,Dark Zelda and Reinhard sat next to each other,Rin,and Krowe sat next each other."Now all of yous have an assignment to do during class and that is to kiss someone."

Krowe smiled,"I'm going to like this assignment."Krowe kisses Rin,and Rin kisses back,Dark Zelda and Reinhard slap each other across the face,earning a scolding from Tink.

"You fairies don't slap each other across the face,that's not part of the assignment."

"Doesn't my awsomeness cover that assignment?"Reinhard asked,causing half of the students to laugh while Dark Zelda to roll her eyes.

"Now your homework tonight is to make out with someone."

"Yes!"Krowe shouted,causing Rin to blush."I'm going to like this homework tonight."He said.

"How are you going to know if we did the assignment or not?"Dark Zelda asked.

"I have a lie detector."Tink said,"So if any of yous decide to lie I'm going to give you a zero."Dark Zelda rolls her eyes,and then the bell of the students run out the door.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's another chappie of my story.I have added more Ocs to the you want your Oc in,just let me Ocs belong to their respective owner,I hope you enjoyed this chappie. :D


	4. Food Fight!

**Lunch**

It's everyone's favorite time of the school day, that is lunch of course. There were foods all over the lunch room, and best of all, it was free! The only disadvantage was that sometimes, there wasn't enough food for everyone to have. Roy quickly grabs some mentos and some soda that had different flavors.

"What are these sodas?" He said, having a curiosity.

"Those are called demonic sodas," Kira answered. He was right behind Roy. "You have a grape flavored one."

"Where did you come from," Roy yelped.

"My mother." Half of the crowd started to laugh at Roy, making him look dumb, until he says something back.

"Is she cute?"

"Ew," Kira said, sounding slightly disgusted. "You are disturbed."

"That'd be something I would say," Krowe said while laughing at Roy. Kira gave Krowe a dangerous glare. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"That's what I thought."

"Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to experiment with this soda and these mentos." Kira sweat dropped as he was about to say something to Roy, but by the time he could of spoken, he was already at a table with the soda and mentos opened. "I think I'll just wait until more people come here." Kira starts walking over to Roy and starts to grab the mentos away from him. "Hey!"

"Roy," Kira said calmly, "I don't think you want to do this. If those mentos get into that soda, the soda could break the roofs off or even worse...it could hit one of the teachers or the principal."

"Oh c'mon," he whined, "It's not like it'll kill anyone, right?"

"I really don't think you should do this," the demon warned. A few more people went over to the same table where Roy is. Ike, who was sitting across from Roy, had a chicken leg and a water bottle. Pit, who was sitting next to Ike, had a hamburger and some demonic soda. Roy slowly grabs three mentos and slowly puts them in the soda. So far, nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening-" suddenly, the soda bursts into the air, causing Pit and Ike's mouths to drop. Alexia was just walking to a table next to Roy and saw the exploding soda in the air. Most of the soda falls and strikes Alexia right in the face. She falls to the ground, unconscious. A guy with white hair and hazel eyes, who looked pretty tall and muscular, runs over to Alexia and tries to wake her up. Unfortunately, she doesn't wake up. The white-headed guy stomps over to Roy, looking very angry.

"You hurt my girlfriend," He snapped.

"Who are you?" he asked frighteningly.

"Duncan," he answered. He shoves some cheesecake in Roy's shirt. Pit breaks the bottom of a plastic- looking cup, flies up into the air, and started to speak on the broken cup.

"Food fight," He shouted. Ike throws a chicken leg bone at Pit. The angel flinched as he got hit by the bone, then gets hit by many tomatoes and cheesecake, which caused him to fall. "I feel disgusting now."Dark quickly throws an entire box of pizza at Toon Link, who was one of the people who threw a tomato at Pit.

"That's for throwing a tomato at Pit," She snapped. There were a few students who ran over to an empty table and tilted it to the side to use it as a shield. Ellen and Rin quickly ran over to a messy table that had food all over it and tilted it to the side. The two girls went behind the table and hoped that no food would surpass the table had food all over their heads.

"I hope Kira is okay," Rin said under her breath.

"This is getting so intense," Ellen said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious," She slightly snapped. She was mostly worried about Kira. A guy with orange hair walks over to the two ladies.

"Are you two ladies okay," He asked politely.

"Lee?" Ellen said, looking at him.

"We're okay," Rin said. "I just want this to be over."

"Me too," Lee agreed. Captain Falcon slams the doors open, which everyone, who's throwing all of the food, instantly stops.

"WHAT IS THIS?!," he yelled. "This is lunch, not throwing food day! All of yous are getting a detention, which means all of you will meet my godly hand!" He said in an angry tone. "Even the ones that weren't throwing all of the food are getting detention too."

_Are you damn serious?! That's just crazy..._Lee thought. Rin sees Kira, which he was hiding under a different table. He had a little bit of milk and crumbs of cookies in his hair. There wasn't too much damage done to him, however. There were a few other innocent students that were hiding under the table. Most of them either cursed or looked down with sorrow. The rest of the students stared at the principal, not knowing what else to do at the moment. A young man walked into the lunch room. He had very pale skin and had white hair that was as white as snow.

"Jack," A random student shouted, "You wouldn't believe what just happened here!"

"Was there a food fight," The pale man asked.

"Yes," Everyone replied. As Captain Falcon starts to leave, the bell rings. Everyone who was sitting slowly got up and walked to their next class. Everyone that was already standing speed-walked to their next class. Over half of the students were scared of the principal's punch.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is a chappie for SSHS! I know, I updated much quicker then usual, and there might be another one coming here shortly as well. Alrighty, so, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this random chappie! :D


	5. Bonus Points!

**Smash Ed**

Alexia, Duncan, and Dark Zelda were the first students to walk in. There was a boys and a girls locker room near by, so all the boys and girls would go to their correct rooms. There were more students coming in, slightly late. Ike quickly pushes Marth out of his way and opens the men's locker room.

"Jerk," Marth commented.

"Shut up," Ike commanded.

"Why'd you push me?"

"Because," Ike started to raise his voice. As he was about to say another word, Michael walks out of the room, "Hi, teacher."

"Hey," He said as he walked out. Marth pushes Ike away from the door then walks into the men's locker room. The men's locker room looked really clean. It had some snacks for everyone to eat, the floor was a special type of a floor. The red floor could glow in the dark. Ike jogs into the men's locker room and sprays a fragrant that smells manly. The can was labeled 'Ikez'. The fragrant was so strong that it started to give Marth a headache. Duncan walks over to Ike, grabs the can, throws it at the ground, which the can cracks, and stomps on it until it completely broke.

"That smell is way too strong," He scolded Ike. "Can't you use something...not as strong?"

"I need to smell good for the ladies," the bluenette replied. Marth rolled his blue eyes at Ike. "Marth, do you have a problem?"

"You seriously need to stop acting like your so 'popular.'"

"At least I don't look like a girl," Ike snapped. Marth pushed Ike at the closed, white lockers. Reinhard quickly runs in, wearing a green knee-length dress. Somehow, he did not get in trouble for breaking the school dress code.

"Hey guys!" The cross-dresser shouted. All of the boys stared at Reinhard. "What?"

"Where did you get that dress," Ike questioned.

"I bought it," he answered.

"How did you not get in trouble," Duncan asked.

"I have no idea, but Krowe and I got dared to wear dresses."

"By who," Ike asked.

"Some green-headed girl named Lyn."

"I know her," Ike said. "She's from my world, or appears in the same game Roy's in or whatever."

"Wait," Duncan interrupted. "What's the point of coming here if we're not going to change?"

"Who ever came up with that idea must have issues with fluffy ponies," Reinhard answered, trying to be funny. It didn't work, however. Ike and Duncan left the room and waited for everyone else to come.

"That was a fail," Marth commented. Reinhard looks down, feeling ashamed that he couldn't crack a joke. Both of the boys left the room. By the time they were out, There were people in two teams. They were throwing pokeballs, the size of dodgeballs, at each other. The people on the first team were: Lyn, Ghirahim, who somehow got into the girls locker room, and Kirby. The people on the other team were Ike, Duncan, Jack, who came in very late, Aniga, who was also very late, and Myst. The teacher walks over to Reinhard and Marth.

"Both of you will be on Lyn's team," He said. The two young men walked over to Lyn's side of the team. Angia got hit in the face by a poke dodgeball. He sat to the ground and waited until the game was over. Myst throws the ball at Reinhard, but luckily for him, he caught it, causing Myst to be out.

"Oh yeah," Reinhard shouted, "My manlyness caused me to win-" A dodgeball strikes Reinhard right on the forehead, causing him to pass out.

"Oh dear," Mr. Hatake looked slightly worried, "I'm sure he'll be okay by the end of class." Ike throws a dodgeball at Ghirahim. The freaky-lookin' dude tries to catch the ball, but the throw was so powerful that it slipped out of his hands. The ball hits the teacher between the legs. He flinched, but he wasn't in too much pain. Ike laughed his butt off. Reinhard started to wake up, dizzy. He didn't care that he was dizzy, so he got up.

"Wow, that was one heck of a game," Lyn said, "Does this mean we're all gonna be-"

_Riiiiing, _The bell rung, causing everyone to rush out of the door. As Ike was about to walk out, he trips on the stairs. He quickly gets up again and runs out.

**Science**

Kira, Roy, Blade, Ellen, Marth, Link, and Kirby ran into the classroom. The classroom was almost completely pitch-black, but there was red glowing lights.

"Dude," Roy said excitedly, "This room looks epic."

"Now we can steal stuff without anyone knowing," Kirby commented. Kira gave him a weird look.

"You do realize that my uncle's a teacher, right," Kira said to Kirby.

"Oh...kay...then..." He acted like he had no clue what was going on. The bell rings. Everyone sat on tables and talked to each other. Blade started to talk to Roy with a waffle in his mouth.

"How's your day," He spoke, barely sounding understandable.

"Huh?" A teacher walks in. He has black hair and dark red eyes.

"Hello class," He said, "My name is -"

"Are you related to him-" Kirby points at Kira.

"...Yes. Anyways, I got something special you can do today. You must create anything that can react to something. It can be a robot, something explosive, however, if it causes the whole school to explode, well, that's your problem, now, you could even create something operated. Whoever makes the best project in here, will get bonus points."

"BROWNIE POINTS," Roy shouted. Kira facepalmed at Roy's comment.

_Later_

Everyone was working on their science project. Roy decided to create the strongest mentos of man kind, where he had a demonic soda with him. Blade was creating an self-destructive robot disguised as a waffle. Kirby tried to create food that could talk. Kira was making a Shield that could appear and disappear. Ellen was creating a special type of blaster that could destroy evil spirits. Towards the end of class, everyone presented the projects that they made. Roy was the last student that presented his project, which was the strongest mentos of man kind. when he put the mentos in the demonic soda, it instantly shot out from the soda can and broke the ceiling.

"Roy," Leonard said calmly, "I would of said that you'd win bonus points, however, you broke the ceiling!"

"Sorry," He apologized.

"The winner is...Kirby."

"How did I not win," Blade whined.

"All your robot did was go on fire."

"Aw," Blade said with disappointment. The bell rung, causing everyone to run out of the classroom.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is a chappie of SSHS! There is a lot of crazyness going on here. Alrighty, so, All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this chappie! :D


	6. Explosions, explosions, more explosions!

**Extreme Cooking**

Half of the crazy students ran in then into the 's in his boxers because someone stole his clothes from the locker runs in with two pigtails that are very fluffy and there are ribbons on runs in with a chicken leg in his mouth,Red runs in burning stuff,Ganon walks in arguing with whose the most sane person in the class walks in runs in with a waffle in his mouth and a waffle with syrup on it on his head.A teacher walks into the classroom he's wearing the school uniform,but it's has short midnight black hair and piercing midnight black eyes."Afternoon losers,"he said,"The name's Midnight Crimson,but you better call me, ,or I'll bite you."

"Does this mean I'll become a vampire?"Roy asked.

"...No,it means you'll be dead."

"Does this means we'll be souls if we're dead?"Reinhard asked.

"..." walked over to the two boys and pulled out a fake knife that looked completely real and put it between the two Roy and Reinhard screamed like little girls and Krowe's laughing his butt off in his seat.

Lee started to look like he was getting mad,"Can we just get to the freaking rules already?"

"Alright fine you little one,blah blah blah blah,rule two-" was interrupted by Link and Fox running in late."...You two are late."He said as the two took their seats."From now on you two will be known as,"he pointed at Link,"You're gay,and"he pointed at Fox,"You're gay two."

"Aw,come on!"Both shouted.

"It's offical." said."Now back to the rules-"

A boy that looked a lot like, ran in without a shirt on.

"...You're late,Cloven" said suddenly looking very annoyed.

"Sorry cous!"Cloven shouted out.

"...That's, to you,you annoying pest." said his tone becoming full of venom.

"Ooooooooooooooo."The entire class said.

"Crap just got real."Red said.

glanced at,Krowe,"...Where are your clothes?"

"Someone stole them! I swear!"Krowe shouted out."I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"...Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." said sarcastically.

"Are we going to cook or not?"Lee said sounding annoyed.

"...Your mother." said.

_Damn you._Lee thought.

"I heard that." he was starting to say something else the bell students suddenly ran out,and so did .

**Music of Death**

Roy runs into a classroom with his ipod ipod is an orange ipod with a design of a dragon on just walks in yawning,"Why did I get put in this class?"He asked.A neko walks in right behind Roy,her eyes are pink which means she is and Fox ran in,but tripped over a wire and fell on their rest of the students walked in calmly in this order,first Olimar,then Manisha,then Kira,then Krowe.A woman wearing the school uniform was sitting at a desk,she has long lavendar colored hair,and red ,Mr Crimson walked in,but his uniform was buttoned.

"Didn't I just see you from before?"Roy asked puzzled.

"Yes,but the side you saw before was my immature side,he gets out sometimes..."

"So does this mean you get payed double time?"Roy asked.

"I wish." said.

"If you had a million dollars what would you spend it on?"Roy asked.

"...No clue,anyways the woman at the desk is my-"

"Lover?"Krowe asked.

"...My sister." said.

"Ewww,so you're dating your sister?"Manisha suddenly asked.

"...No,she's just helping me teach you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all,my is Century Vampira,but you should probably call me, ."Century said.

"If you're his sister why is your last name different?"Manisha asked.

"I'm not really his sister,but he treats me like I am." said.

_Some of these teachers are seriously weird._Maisha thought.

"We heard that."Both and said.

"Are you two dating or not?"Roy asked.

"No!"Both said at once.

Krowe suddenly looked out a window to his left and was able to see into a classroom next sees Rin sitting next to the window in that class starring out of it as though in a trance. _Wow,she's hot when she's paying attention..._

"Krowe pay attention." said.

"Oh,uh right..."He stuttered.

Manisha suddenly blares out pop music,causing and to cover their keeps on going until the bell rings,and as Manisha was walking out, tripped her.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is a random chappie of SSBB, thank you DilandauFan for helping me, you so rule! I'll try to post whenever I can, so my updates may be a little then usual. Anyways, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoy this random chappie! :D


End file.
